


Vampires and Flu

by Kayama



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-08
Updated: 2005-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayama/pseuds/Kayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley has the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires and Flu

**Flu**

"So what's all this then?"

"Spike! You're here, good."

Spike gave his sire a bored look. "Yeah, yeah I'm here, what you want now Angel."

"I want you to take this," Angel pointed at a grocery bag, "upstairs and see how Wesley's doing."

Spike who was peering in the bag looked up alarmed. "Why? What's with our Wes then?"

"Nothing serious, he has the flu," Angel said looking uncomfortable being around humans who were sick made him uneasy, he never really knew what to do. But he felt guilty because said sick human was his lover. Their lover to be exact.

Spike made a face, grabbed the bag of groceries and made his way upstairs, without uttering even the slightest protest.

~*~*~

Wesley was indeed laying in bed. Propped up on pillows, hair a mess, breathing audible even to non-vampire hearing.

Spike stood still in he doorway staring at the man in bed. He didn't want to wake him. But the brief note he found in the bag had said ‘make sure he drinks a lot of fluids. Spike was pretty sure Angel had asked Fred for advice. 

"Are you going to stand there and lurk or are you going to come in?" a raspy voice asked, "You're not Angel you know."

Spike looked into two fever dazed eyes and smirked. "Don't even joke about that you git. I didn't want to wake you." He walked into the room and handed Wesley a glass of cold orange juice.

Nodding his thanks Wesley took it eagerly, trying to drink slow.

"Besides, looked like you were dreaming." Spike sat down on the bed next to Wesley. He could feel the heat radiating from the humans body. It was far more then usual. Maybe he should get the thermometer that was also in the bag.

"More like a nightmare," Wesley mumbled putting the glass on the nightstand with a shaky hand. 

"Really, what were you dreaming about then," Spike asked, absentmindedly, rubbing Wesley's arm.

Wesley sighed, "Of rainsbows and kittens and something that rhymes with mittens," he groaned.

Spike couldn't hold back a bark of laughter. "The Sound of Music pet? That must have been horrible."

Rubbing his fore-head Wesley nodded tiredly. "I was petrified," he yawned.

"Go to sleep love. I'll make sure those nightmares stay away," Spike said, softly rubbing circles on Wesley's chest. 

"Capital idea," Wesley muttered already half asleep. His eyes were already closed. Within moments he was back in the land of dreams again. Hopefully this time without nightmares.

~*~*~

Angel could smell Spike even before he entered the office through the private door.

"How is he?" Angel couldn't keep a worrying tone out of his voice. He didn't even actually try.

"Sniffely, snottery, headache, overall ache, cold, hot, in short he has the flu. He's asleep now," Spike summed up. "I just came down cause I needed a smoke and I didn't want to do it near him."

Angel nodded and waved him to the far corner of the office. 

"He had a nightmare," Spike light his cigarette and snickered.

"Oh?"

"Of rainbows and kittens and something that rhymed with mittens," Spike smirked. 

Angel looked at him in mock shock. "Horrible, poor Wes," he tried very hard not to laugh.

"Poor lad was petrified," Spike smirked.

"I told you not to let him watch 'The Sound of Music' that late at night." Angel scolded.

"Didn't know he'd get flu induced dreams from it," Spike defended. He stomped out his cigarette in a nearby plant and turned to face Angel. "Anyway, I'm going back up again, you gonna be late?"

"No just an hour or so then I'll be up," Angel looked at Spike with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Uh huh," Spike grinned, "I'll see you then. Now I'm off to Watcher duty again." Spike's body language said that he didn't like the duty. His voice however told something different.

"Make sure to chase those nightmares away," Angel deadpanned.

"Will do," Spike shot back as he bounded up the stairs.


End file.
